She Got You Too, Eh?
by unicornpants13
Summary: "She got you too, eh?" Draco remarked, to which Lucius scoffed, rolled his eyes and swiftly left the room. Draco chuckled because she roped his father into her group of people who care about her.


Lucius Malfoy made his way through the massive Manor after a long day of errands. In all honesty he had been avoiding his home at all cost for the past two months. His wife was in a mode he  
hadn't seen since she was pregnant with Draco. The pregnancy he was witnessing develop wasn't his own wife's but Draco's future wife, Hermione Granger.

Lucius wasn't thrilled by the idea of a muggleborn carrying his son's heir but it was clear to anyone they loved each other. And he wouldn't be a barrier like his own father was to his relationship  
with Narcissa.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a low whimpering coming from the tea room just ahead of him. He pushed the door open and was mortifyed by what he saw.

Hermione was doubled over in pain. Blood seemed to be seeping from her lower regions and through her white cotton skirt. There was a tray of broken china next to her and her left foot was soaking in a puddle of steaming tea.

"Lucius, he- ARGH!" Her plea for help was cut short by a cry of pain.

"Oh, shit, Granger, I -uh, how do I help?"

"St. Mungo's." She managed to gasp out.  
_Of course! Holy, fuck, the girl in pain has more fucking sense than me__!_

"FAEL!" Lucius roared, while scooping Hermione up. She groaned but didn't object to to his method of transferring her. She clung to him and dug her face in his chest all the while trying not to holler in pain.

A tiny elf popped into the room, look of alertness plastered on her face. "Master?"

"Find Draco and Cissa. Tell them we're at St. Mungo's they need to be there as soon as possible!" He barked the order as he ran to the floo and with one hand threw the powder and shouted the hospital's name.

The nurses swarmed the pair as soon as Lucius' feet hit the floor. He found himself reluctant to hand over the girl, but as he saw them hauling her away on the bed there was a voice in his head reminding him that they knew what they were doing. And all he could do was wait for Draco and Narcissa.

As soon as he sat down to wait there were two more pops. Before he could look up, Draco had him by the front of his robes, his face livid.

"What. Happened? You bastard, I swear to Merlin if you did something to her-"

"Draco! Let go of him!" Once Narcissa was sure Draco wasn't going to murder his father she continued, "Do you honstley think if he did something he would bring her to a hospital?" Draco hung his head and ground the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry, father. What happened?"

Lucius began to tell them about he stumbled upon her, bleeding and in pain. By the end of it all three were pale from the realization.

Narcissa was the first to speak, "Draco, these things happ-"

"Please, mother, do not say for a reason. There is no fucking way a child that had no way in hell of defending its self can be ripped from its mother in the most painful and traumatic way possible, for a reason."

A healer appeared from the ominous hallway.

"Malfoy," Draco stood ", Lucius Malfoy,"

They all shared a look of surprise but it was quickly set aside as it was the least of their problems.

Hermione looked like death. Her skin had lost it glow, her hair was limp and lifeless and she had an aura of hopelessness. So, basically she looked as though she had a run in with a Dementor.

"I'm sorry." Lucius was thrown by her sudden, and completely ridiculous, apology.

"I believe my apology is in order, not yours. What could you possibly be sorry for?"

She gave him a weak, humorless smile. "I've never been someone you liked, that much is obvious. I know you helped me for Draco's sake. So I'm grateful, but sorry you had to touch my blood."

"Look, Granger, I gave up those beliefs years ago. I helped you because it's the right thing to do."

"Then thank you." Hermione settled her hand on her empty stomach and looked out the window. "Have you ever heard of ghost pains? It's when a person loses a limb or something of the sort, and you wake up one morning and the limb you lost will hurt. As if it's still there."  
She turned to him with a such a sad expression that his heart clenched. "I'm so scared. I'm scared I'll wake up and think he or she is still in me, that it's still growing, that I can still keep it safe and I'll have to relive the pain of losing it again." Her eyes filled with tears and her head fell in her hands. Lucius rushed to her side and pulled her into an embrace.

"It'll be okay, it may not seem like it. But one day you'll just know. . ."

Draco shook his father awake. He had walked into the room to find Hermione,asleep on her father's chest and he seemed to have fallen asleep himself. Lucius woke with a start but calmed when  
he saw it was just Draco. Draco smirked when noticed that it looked as though his father tightened his hold protectively on Hermione.

"I'll take over." Skillfully they switched positions and once they settled, Hermione molded herself to Draco in the way they were familier with.  
Lucius lingered as though he wasn't sure if it smart to leave her with him.

"She got you too, eh?" Draco remarked, to which Lucius scoffed, rolled his eyes and swiftly left the room. Draco chuckled because she roped his father into her group of people who care about  
her. She squirmed and moved closer to him.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." _Maybe, mother was right, in the most fucked up way. This happened so two of the three most important people in my life could grow close_r  
Hermione whimpered in her sleep and Draco sighed as he stroked her hair. _But to do this is a bit drastic, universe._


End file.
